Insurgence
by megculber
Summary: How do you messure age when it doesn't follow all the normal rules? Ten years after Breaking Dawn; Nessie has started to want a more shall we say "intense" relationship then just the ones she has, Will Jake give her what she wants and will she want it?
1. Preface: Knowing

Preface

Bella's POV

How do you measure age when it doesn't follow all the normal rules? How do you know when someone's ready to go out on their own? How can you be sure they know what they want? How do they know? How did I know?


	2. Chapter 1: Trouble

Chapter 1 – Trouble

I was staring at the microscopic scratch on the chalkboard behind Mr. Quern. I hated High School. It was so boring. I knew every answer to every question and then some. The teachers didn't even bother calling on me anymore; they knew I could comprehend exactly what they were talking about so there was no point in asking. Jacob, like me, was dying of boredom. However, it was definitely not because he knew everything that was going on. It wasn't that Jake was an idiot - though my father did question that sometimes – it was just that he had a, certain shall we say distain for school work.

Nevertheless, you might think after the third time through his junior and senior year Jake might remember what was being pounded in his head.

"Nessie," Jake whispered too fast for human ears to hear. "What was it that Mr. Quern said was the word for boring?" I rolled my eyes; it was just like Jake to not remember the word I used almost every day to describe Mr. Quern's French class.

"Ennuyeux," I hissed impatiently back hoping that no one would hear. Unlike Jake and the rest of my family I could just barely talk faster then was comprehensible to the human ears around us. Jake smiled gratefully and began writing out the word in his notebook. I watched for a few minutes before grabbing his hand and showing him how it was suppose to be spelled. I suppose some of my annoyance leaked through when I showed him because a sheepish grin spread across his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Mandamus Cullen is there something you wish to share with the class?" asked Mr. Quern sternly as he glared owlishly at me through his inch thick glasses. I bit my lip trying not to laugh again; I could tell Mr. Quern thought he could implant fear into his students, but growing up with vampires had made me immune to human tactics of instilling fear. All the same I didn't want to seem disrespectful so I subdued my laughter and tried to seem truly remorseful.

"I'm sorry Mr. Quern," I fluttered, trying my best to make my voice sound like melting honey; it was a skill the members of my family were very accustom to using. I gazed up at Mr. Quern through my eye lashes – yet another skill my family members used offend – and arranged my face into an angelic mask. Mr. Quern's look of sternness turned to one of shellshock.

"No, No, That's quit alright Mandamus Cullen. Just see that it doesn't happen again," He said in a dazed sort of way before returning to the head of the class.

Jake was in hysterics beside me. I glared at him as I placed my hand on his wrist.

_Shut up Jake,_ I thought in annoyance as I showed him that Mr. Quern would most likely give _him_ detention for laughing in class.

"Sorry," mouthed Jake clutching his side, his shoulders still shaking with silent laughter. I rolled my eyes - a habit I'd picked up from Jake – and returned to staring at the microscopic crack in the blackboard. What I didn't count on was that someone would be listening in on the happenings in class.

"So Nessie," my father question as we sat down at our usual table in the cafeteria, "How was French class today?" I stared at him, petrified. Jake began laughing again and my father joined in.

"Stop it it's not funny," I cried as I too started to laugh mercilessly at myself. I had to admit it was pretty funny; really the look on Mr. Quern's face was quite priceless.

"What's so funny?" asked my mother as she sat down with her tray of food. I took her hand and showed her my memory of Mr. Quern's shell-shocked expression. "Ah poor Mr. Quern," muttered my mother shaking her head as she too joined in the laughter. The four of us must have been making quite a scene because my father abruptly stopped laughing and motioned for us to do the same. Jake actually had to stuff his entire fist in his mouth to subdue his laughter.

"Edward," asked my mother concerned but he held up his had signaling her to be quiet.

_Dad? What's up? _I said throwing the question to him from across the table. He shook head ever so slightly.

"Bella, could you?"

My mother nodded, and with a slight look of pain produced and invisible shield around us. I reached took my mother's hand along with Jake's and questioned my father again.

_What's going on? Is there another vampire here? Is it the Volturi? _

He held up his hand to silence my questions. We all waited, my mom and dad weren't even breathing.

_Alice!!!! _I shouted though the cafeteria desperately. I knew she wouldn't be able to hear me; I had to be touching someone to show them my thoughts but I didn't like when Alice wasn't with us. It scared me sometimes. I guess I was spoiled in the fact that we always knew what was going to happen.

_Dad!! What's going on!!!!?? _I shouted frantically, my face grimacing as I tried to understand what was going on.

"Reneesme!" my mother scolded softly rubbing my hand. But I didn't want to calm down; I wanted answers…NOW!!

No sooner had my mother said this and the rest of my family appeared; Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie. Hastily I dropped my mother's hand and reached eagerly for Alice's. But Alice stayed out of my reach. I shot her a questioning look. She replied with a sorry looking half smile. I knew the only reason she was avoiding my touch was because I clouded her vision but I still felt a huge wave of rejection wash over me. Jake rubbed my shoulder softly.

_Jake, why isn't he telling us anything?_ I quarried of Jake as I transferred my burning curiosity to him via my thoughts. Jake shrugged as he continued to gaze with rap attention at my father.

"Edward, would you mind telling us what you're so wrapped up in?" asked Alice in an irritated kind of voice.

"Nessie, Jacob get up and pitch your food. Then leave. Go back to the house and get the Volvo, and then go to Forks," commanded my father in an urgent voice. I just sat there wide eyed staring at him as if he were from a different planet. And who knows maybe vampires where from a different planet.

Jake laughed as this thought cross my mind.

"Good one, Nessie," choked Jake. My father's eyes narrowed and his voice turned dangerous.

"Reneesme Carly Cullen NOW!" he commanded his voice injected with a slight edge of anger and a little bit of fear.

_FINE _I said in irritation as I grabbed Jake's hand and my tray.

"But I wasn't finished eating," groaned Jake as I dumped his tray of partially consumed food in the trash.

_Shut up! You heard Dad; he said we need to leave now! _ I shouted at him as we calmly strolled off campus into the woods.

Once in the woods, Jake let go of my hand and disappeared into the darkness for a few moments before returning as a russet wolf a few moments later, carrying his clothes between his teeth. I stowed his clothes in my black leather bag before clamoring onto his furry back. And then Jake was sprinting though the woods at top speed. Even though I knew there was something dangerous lurking on the horizon I couldn't help but enjoy the feel of Jake's muscles rippling beneath me.

_Sam? _I questioned though Jacob's thoughts. I didn't know if Sam would hear me or not but it was worth a try. There was no answer, but then again my power only worked one way; I could ask somebody something but I couldn't hear their answer. So I was taken aback when I heard a voice in my own head.

_What's wrong? _The voice asked.

_Don't know, Edward just sent us back to Forks without explanation, _said Jake urgently.

_Jake I can hear you!_ I exclaimed in surprise as Jake's voice printed itself across my mentality.

_Wait what?!_

_I can hear your "voice". Like you can hear mine. _I explained excitedly.

_Cool. Wonder if I can show you pictures too? _He mused.

_I don't know try it. _I said encouragingly.

_Hey guys. What's up? _ Said a voice that could only be that of Seth.

_Seth, tell Leah, Quill, and Embry to get ready. _Ordered Jake his voice laced with the Alfa command. I shivered.

_Nessie, Are you okay? _Asked Jake, concern coloring his thoughts.

_Yeah, I'm fine. _I said trying to lie but it was impossible to hide my thoughts from Jake while I was lying on his back.

_Nessie,_ said Jake softly.

_Jake what if they get hurt?_ I sobbed as tears spilled out over my eyes.

_Nessie, I'm sure they'll be fine. _Said Jake trying to calm me but I was much too worked up for anything to calm me down.

_I was in a meadow, full of flowers. It was beautiful. I could see myself lying in the middle of the meadow. The warm sun kissing my face, a smile gracing my lips. _

I stopped crying. I remembered that meadow. It was my father's meadow; Edward's meadow.

_I promise when we get to Forks we can visit the Meadow. _Promised Jake. I nodded and buried my face in Jake's warm fur as he continued to run though the trees. Though Jake's thoughts I could hear a melody, soft and relaxing. Slowly my eyes became heavy and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Jake!_ I shouted as I slowly made my way into the conscious world. I reached around and found that I was in the back seat of my father's Volvo.

"Jake?" I questioned groggily as I blinked my eyes a couple of times.

"Right here Nessie," said Jake soothingly from the front seat.

"Where are we?" I quarried as I stretched out as much as was possible in the confided space.

"We're about ten minutes outside of Forks," he said.

"Are we going to the house?" I asked referring to the house that my family owned that sat in the backwoods of Forks.

"No, we're going to my house so that Sam and I can organize," he said as I clamored into the front seat.

"Watch it!" exclaimed Jake as my foot nearly hit him in the head.

"Sorry," I apologized as I snapped my seat belt.

"Nessie?" asked Jake sounding strange.

"Hum?"

"Can I show you something?" he quarried.

"Yeah sure," I said holding out my hand encouragingly, but Jake shook his head.

"Not, right now. Later," he said nervously.

_Fine,_ I thought indifferently hugging my arms around myself. Little did I know my life was about to change dramatically within the next few hours.


	3. Chapter 2: Dream

Chapter 2 – The Dream

I was so bored at Billy's house. There was nothing to do but wait around while Sam, Jacob, and the rest of the pack sat about planning how best to protect La Push and Forks from the oncoming danger that no one felt was necessary to tell me about.

I sat in Jacob's room, staring out the window without really seeing. It was raining as was per-usual for Forks. No, the rain wasn't unusual but the large statue that looked like a Roman god standing in the rain glaring at Billy's house, now that was unusual. And suspicious. I yawned and continued to stare at the unmoving figure, pondering what could possibly posses Billy to put a Roman statue in his front yard. The statue smiled, its teeth flashing menacingly as my eyes drooped. Then the statue was at the window, his face filling the whole window. My eyes shot open in shock. This was a vampire. A Volturian vampire.

I screamed in horror as I recognized the daunting figure that filled the window. I screamed so loud that I woke myself up and caused Jacob to come and bust the unlocked bedroom door off its hinges. He was in full wolf form and by the sound of it, Billy wasn't too happy about having a gigantic wolf in his house.

"Jacob Ephraim Black!!" I heard Billy yell from the front room. He sounded more like he was Jake's mom rather than his father. Normally this fact would have sent me into a fit of laughter but I was too terrified by what my dream had shown me. I tried to breathe deeply but the air caught in my throat. I began to feel dizzy and suddenly Jake was by my side (in human form) holding me steady.

"Nessie are you okay?" he asked concern infusing his tone. I nodded trying to reassure him but his hand was on my arm so he knew I was only trying to pacify him. "Show me Nessie," he commanded softly, cradling me in his arms. I felt an odd shiver roll down my spine. I reluctantly dredged up the memory of the terrifying dream and placed my hand on Jacob's cheek. When I got to the part where the vampire's face filled the window Jake pulled away abruptly, a grimace plastered on his face.

"Oh Ness," he whispered, holding me tighter. I buried my face in his shoulder and let me tears fall. "Nessie, Bella and Edward will be fine. We _will_ see them again," he promised stroking my hair.

_Sure, sure, _I thought patronizingly causing Jake to laugh dryly.

"Nessie, everyone will be fine. I promise," he said reassuringly. "How about we go and see Charlie?" I smiled. It was amazing how he always knew what I needed, even before I knew it myself.

…_and the meadow, you promised._ I reminded him. He smiled.

"And the Meadow, but let's go to Charlie's first ok?"

I rolled my eyes and jumped lithely out of his arms before taking his hand in mine. _Fine,_ I complained _but we're so taking the bikes._

Jake laughed as we sprinted to his old makeshift garage behind the house. When we reached the garage Jake threw me a red helmet and black leather jacket. I rolled my eyes but complied and put both on before grabbing the red bike that had been my mother's while she was human. I smiled mischievously at Jake before kick starting my bike and spinning the wheel in a puddle of mud showering him in brown flecks.

"Reneesme Cullen!!" he yelled in mock irritation. I giggled and took off, streaking down the road with Jake not being far behind

Ten minutes later we were outside of Charlie's, stashing the bikes in the woods. It had been about eleven years sense Charlie had seen the bikes and he still disapproved of them.

"Hey Jake, Ness, How's it going?" asked Sue who had just parked her car in the front drive and was popping the trunk open.

"Well we're being chased by some statistic vamps yet again, but other than that I suppose we're quite peachy," said Jake grinning.

"Well I'm sure Charlie will be happy to see you. Why don't you two help me unload the groceries?" Sue suggested as she pulled out several paper bags full of food. I heard Jacob's stomach growl. Sue laughed.

"Jake I promise you can have some as soon as we put it away, okay?"

"Fine." I laughed. Jake was perpetually hungry; he was like a bottomless pit. I couldn't see the attraction that this "food" held for him. I myself preferred a nice warm mountain lion but "to each his own". My heart gave a little pang as I thought of the saying; it was one that Esme used daily when my father and Uncle Emmet got into a debate over Mountain Lion vs. Grizzly Bear. What if it came to a fight? Esme wasn't a fighter; she was a peace-maker. Would the other vampire or – I hated to think it – vampireS listen if she or Carlisle tried to convince them not to attach?

"Nessie? You okay?" asked Sue, her arm wrapping protectively around my shoulders. I hadn't realized I was standing stark still till now. I nodded.

"I'm fine." I said slipping out of her grip to grab the remaining two paper bags. I leapt gracefully to the door with Sue following cautiously behind.

Jake was already sitting at the table scarfing down what looked like a Hostess cake though I couldn't quite tell. I grimaced, disgusted. How could anyone fit that much food in their mouth at one time?

"Jake please chew with your mouth closed," I said with revulsion as I began to put away the cans Sue handed me. Jake opened his mouth and began making disgusting noises as he chewed the rest of his food.

"Jacob Black, must you be so childish," I asked indignantly, as I threw a can of green beans at his head. He caught it and started to laugh, pieces of cupcake still in his mouth.

"Where's my granddaughter?" asked Charlie's excited voice from the hall as the door shut behind him. I smiled to myself; it had been much too long sense our last visit.

"In here," I called as I put down the can of corn I was holding.

"Well, Nessie," said Charlie leaning back in his chair after dinner. "I can't pretend I'm not a little worried to see you here. Is something wrong?" I sighed. Jake had already told me that we couldn't tell Charlie about what was going on.

"Naw, we were coming back to check on the pack" – Charlie shivered at this word- "and just thought we'd drop by." I lied smoothly, holding my hands safely in my lap. Under the table Jake's hand began to rub relaxing circles on my knee.

Charlie eyed me suspiciously before he muttered something that sounded like "should've never made that dang condition". I looked curiously at Jake who was grinning, entertained by my confusion.

"Hey Jake you here?" asked a familiar voice from the door. It was Quil.

"In here Quil," hollered Jake.

Quil entered the kitchen looking worried with Clair glued to his side, their hands intertwined. Jake stiffened.

"What's wrong Quil?" demanded Jake, urgently.

"Well don't freak but I crossed paths with Tanya a little ways back and she said Kate and Garrett have gone missing a few days ago."

"Are you sure they didn't elope or something?" asked Jake calmly.

"Jake, Kate and Garret are already married remember? Wouldn't you think they would let Tanya know if they need their space?" questioned Quil looking nervously at Clair; like he was about to jump in front of a bullet for her.

"You think it's the Volturi?" asked Jake. Charlie shifted uneasily in his chair. Poor Charlie.

"Well could be…" Jake snarled.

"Tell Leah to rally the pack, I need to call Edward," Jake commanded jumping up with inhuman speed and lopping out the door. Clair smiled weakly at Quil. Quil grinned and pulled her into a tight embrace crushing her against him. I watched intently; Rosalie and Emmet were the only two people in my family that openly displayed their affection for each other and my father was always careful to make sure that I was quickly ushered out of the room when they did. I couldn't see why.

When they released each other Quil kissed Clair's hand and left. Clair's face was red. She stumbled over to a chair and sat down breathing deeply. I looked at her curiously. I'd never seen anything like this before. I began wondering what it was like to feel that strongly about someone.

Jake reentered the kitchen looking slightly calmer.

"They're on their way," he said sounding relived. I stood up and grabbed Jake's hand showing him the meadow colored with pleading and longing. I was careful not to let any of my other feelings leak through. He nodded and I let go of his hand.

"Bye Grandpa," I said giving Charlie a tight squeeze before darting outside with Jacob close behind. I had a lot of questions for him now.


	4. Chapter 3: why did she have to ask ?

Jacob's POV

Chapter 3: Why did she have to ask for that? Now I'm not gonna be alive to give her what she wants.

"Jake? Why does Quil act that way around Clair?" asked Nessie curiously as we exited Charlie's. I bit my lower lip. Edward had been pretty over protective of Nessie ever sense her body had become that of your average teenage girl. He had once gone as far as to forbid me to ever take her to any movie with kissing or "suggestive" themes – which is pretty much every movie worth watching.

"Well…" I said cautiously as we walked slowly into the woods. "Clair is Quil's imprint." Nessie looked at me with confusion in her chocolate brown eyes. She didn't have to touch me for me to know what she was thinking.

_Why are they … well why does Quil… you know…kiss her like … well like Emmet kisses Rosalie? _ I couldn't help but laugh at her analogy; Edward was continually "speaking" with Emmet and Rosalie about keeping their sex life out of Nessie's view. I wouldn't have been surprised if aliens on the moon heard the arguments that they got into.

"Nessie, I'll tell you when we get to the meadow alright?"

_Fine,_ she said irritably before she dropped my hand and took off running for the bikes. I laughed and followed.

_Are we there yet?? _Nessie complained from her perch on my back. I let out a bark.

_Chill Ness, it's only gonna take a few more minutes,_ I thought.

_*rolling of the eyes* *impatient sighing* how long does it take to get from Charlie's house to that dang meadow? I don't remember it taking this long before. I think Jacob it losing his speed. _

_I heard that_ I thought to Nessie.

_Sorry but I'm getting bored, you know Ennuyeux. _ She thought patronizingly. I rolled my eyes and sped up.

We broke through the trees and entered the perfectly circular meadow. I could hear trout jumping in the stream not far off and I could smell the heavy sent of flowers and grasses. I sighed. When there weren't crazy-blood thirsty vampires like that Laurent character hanging around the place was pretty dang peaceful.

_Ok Nessie I'm gonna try and show you a … well a memory of mine ok? _

_Ok go ahead._

I flipped quickly through my memories till I found what I was looking for.

_I was coming down the stairs of the Cullen's house with the intention of killing that __**thing**__ that had killed my Bella. I walked into the living room and began walking toward Rosalie who was crooning over the abomination. Then my face met that of my target and the whole world shifted. Everything that held me there evaporated and I was no longer being held to the ground by gravity but by the baby girl in Rosalie's arms. I would do anything for her, become anything for her, be whatever she needed me to be. SHE was my reason for living. _

I stopped the memory there. Nessie's thoughts were silent.

_Ness?_ I questioned, worried.

_Ok, so Quil kisses Clair because she wants him too?_ She asked uncertainly

_That's the idea, yes_ I said nervously.

_So if I wanted you to … to kiss me you would? _She asked uncertainly. I knew we were going to get here at some point despite Edward's efforts to keep us from getting there.

_Yes_ I replied. Edward was going to kill me. Nessie slide off my back and motioned for me to go and morph back into a human. I trotted off giddily. I could feel myself changing. I could feel my feelings for Nessie morphing into something more than what they had been seconds ago. Edward was going to kill me for sure.

As I reentered the meadow in human form I began seeing Nessie in a different more romantic light. The beautiful way her hair fell, the graceful curves of her body were my hands would fit perfectly, the gentle curve of her lips and wondering how they would feel against mine.

I stopped a few feet from her not entirely sure what I wanted to do now. I knew that I wanted to make Nessie happy but she defiantly would not want me dead.

She motioned for me to come closer. I tentively took a few steps forward. Nessie closed the space between us in a few bounds. Her hand caressed my face, curiosity littering her thoughts as she showed me what I looked like.

"Don't be nervous," she commanded. I stopped shaking and my guts untwisted from the tight ball they had become. I became relaxed and allowed my arms to circle her waste. I smiled and bowed my head so that our faces where inches apart. Nessie smiled and encircled my neck with her arms, pulling me closer. I tried not too but I began daydreaming about what would happen if we went a little farther than just a kiss.

"Kiss me," Nessie whispered softly as she stood up on her tiptoes to reach my lips. Her lips where soft and careful against mine but caution wasn't what she was going to get from me. I crushed my lips to hers and found her eager to respond.

"JACOB BLACK!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!!" Busted.


	5. Chapter 4: Selfish

Edward's POV

Chapter 4: Selfish

"We'll be there in an hour," I said urgently into the phone. Bella was beside me in an instant, her tawny brown eyes filled with the same worry that was filling my chest.

"What's wrong?" she asked her eye brows furrowing. I deliberated. Even after ten years of Bella being an immortal I still hadn't gotten use to the idea of _allowing_ her to walk strait into danger's path. Though it was quite true that her practice with Emmet was paying off but she was no fighter; though with her talent she didn't have to be.

"Edward," She said warningly her eyes turning dangerous.

"Quil ran into Tanya," – Bella gasp – "and apparently Kate and Garrett have gone missing." I finished.

"The Volturi?"

"That's what Tanya suspects," I said nodding.

"And we are still standing here because…"

I laughed dryly.

"We're waiting for Alice to come back with Carlisle and Emmet."

Bella nodded but her mood didn't improve as she sank down into the white couch and became perfectly still with worry. I reached out with my mind trying to find Alice and Carlisle.

_Edward we're back, Let's go!!_ Yelled Alice as soon as she was within my range of hearing. I jumped up and began running for the garage, the others were on my heels in an instant.

_Are there any others around? _ Rosalie asked as we all began running through the woods to the playing field. I expanded my range of hearing as far as possible but heard nothing. I shook my head and pressed myself faster. Then I felt the familiar touch of Jacob's mind. I sighed in relief, but then I realized he was shouting. I changed my course and headed toward Jacob. I could tell by the plants that grew here that he was somewhere near the meadow; my meadow.

I listened more intently as his mind came into focus. I dove into his mind frantically hoping that nothing had gone wrong; I pleaded with the heavens to keep my daughter safe. As Jacob's thoughts washed over me I realized that there was no danger; or at least not the kind I had feared originally. I stopped dead as Jacob's thoughts flooded over me.

_She's getting closer. She's so HOT! Man this imprinting thing is weird. _

I growled. Bella looked at me alarmed and Emmet spun around expectantly. I began running at full force again. How could I have been so stupid as to let that idiotic hormone driven mutt take care of my daughter? I never should have let him live after he imprinted on Nessie. I continued to listen to Jacob's thoughts as I ran. I snarled as Nessie's lips touched his. The last comprehesable thought I heard from him was:

_Man, Edward's gonna kill me. _

"You got that right dog," I snarled as I reached the meadow. As I busted through the clearing I saw Nessie pressing herself to Jacob; I refused to listen to her thoughts right now. My meadow! My daughter! Was nothing sacred? MY DAUGHTER!!!

I've never really understood the human expression "seeing red". At one time I thought it was referring to our kind and our typical red irises. Now I knew what seeing red meant: the whole scene took on a blood red hue as I watched Jacob smash his lips to my daughter's. I couldn't control the rage that filled me.

"JACOB BLACK GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!!!" I roared a feral snarl ripping through my throat at the end.

_Busted,_ thought Nessie and Jacob in sync; well at least we were all on the same page.


	6. Chapter 5: Having

Nessie's POV

Chapter 5: Having

I've never really had a want for anything in my life; I mean really when your grandfather is the best doctor in town (or anywhere for that matter) and has been for over two hundred years you usually have enough money for anything you want. It also helps that your aunt has an uncanny ability to predict trends in the stock market. Needless to say growing up Cullen can make you a little spoiled. No doors are closed to you when you are exceedingly and unusually beautiful as all Cullens are. But as I had stood there in the kitchen watching Clair and Quil look at each other in such an adoring way it was over powering. The love that was there; the intensity. I knew in an instant that that is what I wanted. I wanted someone to love me like that; to look at me like that; to kiss me like that; to be loved like _that _was all I would ever want even if I lived to be thousands of years old (which let's face it is quite possible) I wouldn't want anything else ever again so long as I could know that kind of love.

Of course Jacob would give it to me. I knew before I even asked that he would. But a part of me was still in doubt. I mean really Jacob has never in his life disobeyed my father (At least not that I knew of.) And as I stood in the woods waiting for Jacob to come back in human form so I could get what I wanted, I began to think about why my father refused to let me watch anything with that amount of intensity. I came to the conclusion that he didn't want me to want it because if I wanted it I being Jake's imprint would inevitably get what I wanted. It was pretty selfish if you ask me but that was my father for you.

Jacob reentered the meadow in mere seconds. I knew he was nervous by the way he was walking; his steps were long strides but they were slow and hesitant. He was looking at me differently too. He was examining me as if he'd never seen anything quite like me before. I smiled at him and motioned for him to come closer. He took a few more steps but went no farther. Sighing internally I closed the space in a few bounds. I placed my hands on his face curious as to why he was so nervous. I showed him how sill he looked. He smiled slightly.

"Don't be nervous," I said softly. He relaxed immediately. I smiled, getting what I wanted was going to be easy; too easy. Jake's head bowed and I let my arms do what they were aching to do and wrap themselves around his neck. I smiled again. I wondered what it would feel like to have his soft looking lips against mine.

"Kiss me," I muttered uselessly. I sprung up to my tip-toes to reach his lips. I pressed my lips softly to his. That was all the invitation Jake needed to begin kissing me in earnest. Adeline pulsed through me and I threw myself whole heartedly into the kiss. I couldn't believe what I'd been missing all this time, not kissing Jacob. I mean sure we couldn't go around locked at the lips all the time but hey a girl could dream couldn't she.

"JACOB BLACK GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!!!"

_Busted,_ I thought as Jake and I pulled away. The look in my father's eyes was that of pure hatred mixed with a little bit of murderous rage. Oh yeah we were so busted there was no question about it.


	7. Chapter 6: The Call

Nessie's POV

Chapter 6: The Call

"Dad, seriously we were just kissing. I promise," I said my hand out stretched to my father who was pretty much a blur as he paced angrily up and down the meadow. He ignored me and continued to pace, glaring every now and then at Jacob who was now three feet away from me. I looked at him incredulously; he gave me a sorry little grin but said nothing though I knew what he would have said had it been in his interest to speak; _Oh come on Ed- _my father would generally roll his eyes and exchange a look with my mother at this point- _it's not like I was going to let anything bad happen to her. I love her just as much as you do. _Then he would add, _maybe even more,_ just so he could see my father's reaction. I laughed silently to myself at the thought of what my father would say in return.

"Edward, please calm down," said my mother stepping in front of him, blocking his path. He probably would have gone around her if she hadn't grabbed his shoulders and scrunched up her face, lifting her shield. My father stopped in surprise.

"Bella, I can't just…." But my mother cut him off by showing him something else. When she was finish she looked at him sternly. He looked at me and then glowered at Jacob for a fraction of a second before looking at me again.

"Nessie," he all but mouthed. He sighed and turned to my mother again, a look of total defeat smudged over his face. My mother nodded. For once I had no idea what my parents were thinking. I huffed impatiently and looked over at Jacob who was looking just as confused as I felt. I gritted my teeth and walked forward my knees quaking a bit; unlike when I had dealt with Mr. Quern I was now filled to the brim with fear.

"Dad," I whispered when I was a few feet away. My father turned to face me. I held out my hand and keep walking. He took it, though it was pretty much senseless, seeing that he could already read my mind without me showing him anything. I was on the brink of flipping through the feelings that had transpired though the past few moments when something began ringing. My mother reached into my father's back pocket and produced a cell phone and flipped it open. I heard her mutter a few things into it before hanging up and turning to look at all of us. Fear began pulsing through my blood stream, and my head started pounding. I could tell something was wrong. I could only think… Volturi… Aro…Jane…Alec…Marcus… Cisus… death.

**That's all for this story for right now. I'm going to work on the next 4 chapters over Christmas so look for them when the New Year comes around. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you think of the story so far and where you think it's going.**


	8. Chapter 7: Remember

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been kinda busy. Hope you all enjoy it. **

Chapter 7: Remember

Bella's POV

Edward was pacing back and forth. I could see it was taking all his self restraint not to rip Jacob to shreds. I wasn't exactly too pleased with his performance either but I knew that he wouldn't have done anything if Nessie didn't want him to. In fact I was more upset with Edward's exhibition then Jacob's. He was being so hypocritical. I mean if he thought about all the stuff _we_ did behind my father's back he would so be giving Jacob a break right now.

"Edward, calm down," I said stepping in front of him causing him to stop abruptly.

He started to protest but I was busy pushing my shield off of me. I ignored the silent gasp that Edward let out when my thoughts became clear to him. I concentrated on dredging up fuzzy human memories. Once I had my thought in order I began flipping through them:

_I saw them enter the cafeteria… all of them inhumanly beautiful… I was all but passed out on the concrete and then I was suddenly I was in his arms…. He was in my bedroom, my own personal Greek god... his arms were around me carrying me into his empty house my father believing I was spending the night with Alice …._ Yeah right (I added this for Edward's benefit)_ I showed him the look on my father's face when we told him we were getting married… "Admit it," I had said "he thought about shooting you for a minute." _Why can't you just let it be? She's going to grow up weather you like it or not.

"Bella, I can't just…" He started and I could tell that I was going to have to play dirty.

If you tear them apart you're going to do to your daughter what you did to me years ago. _His voice in my dreams… his voice when I was jumping off a cliff… my screams in the middle of the night… the cold wet rain on me while I laid curled and broken after he left. _

I heard him take in a sharp breath. He looked at Nessie, the glared at Jacob then back at Nessie. If I hadn't needed breath I would have fainted from lack of oxygen. It was almost like the whole forest was holding its breath.

"Nessie," he whispered. He looked at me, defeated. I nodded.

"Dad," Nessie whispered. They began walking toward each other and I swear had I been able to cry I would have; it was just so beautiful. Father and Daughter listening to each other. But then the moment was broken by a sharp high pitched ringing. I grabbed Edward's cell phone and flipped it open.

"Bella?" Alice asked, her voice full of worry.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked my thoughts flipping immediately to the worst case scenario.

"They're coming," she said. That's it that's all she said. _Their coming. _I caught my breath.

_They're _coming_. _

**Ok tell me what you think.**


	9. This is Just a Little Extra

Like every normal person, I have my quarks. Some of them are convulsive, things I do without thinking; like tapping on my desk with my pencil. Some are preferences; like that fact that I like to eat the center of my Reese's peanut butter cup before the rim. Mostly though my quarks are … well… hazardous; reminiscent of my habit for driving faster than the recommended speed limit.

Regrettably, as soon as my parents discovered this little habit they made it quite clear that if I EVER got so much as a warning for speeding not only would I be forced to dish out the dough for my own insurance but I would also be grounded for the next decade. And seeing as I am sane enough to know what this means, I've yet to get caught for speeding. However, as if the threat of being cooped up with my parent until my thirtieth birthday were not precaution enough, I was forced to drive a '78 Chevy pick-up that guzzles the gas like you wouldn't believe. The only upside is that it looks almost exactly like Bella Swan's truck in the movie _Twilight_. The difference being Bella is absurdly in love with hers while I wish nothing but ill will to mine. I swear if I had a rich vampire boyfriend like Edward Cullen I would not be driving the hunk of metal junk that I am currently forced to commute in.

Unfortunately, vampires are of limited supply in Shippensburg. So I've gone for the next best thing; Seth's '98 ford Thunderbird.

**Okay this is a clip from another story I'm working on that is (regrettably) not FanFiction. I thought that all you Twihards would enjoy it though so here you go. Let me know what you think. (no "Seth" is not Seth Clearwater, sorry :( ) **


	10. Chapter 8: Feelings

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update: second semester of school's has me on my toes. I'm also sorry this one is so short. There will be more later, but for now I'm working on some of my own (non fan fic) stuff. Please Review!!!!! (and review the last "chapter" too cause I would like to know what you all think of it) **

Jasper's POV

Chapter 8: Feelings

I could tell before Alice even opened her mouth that something was wrong. Her whole body was tense and waves of fear and anxiety were rolling off of her. I knew from years of living with her that she had just had a vision and from the reading I was getting of her feelings it was not something very helpful to our current situation.

"They are coming," she whispered her eyes wide.

"When?" asked Carlisle in his unwavering calm manner.

"I…I'm not sure," stuttered Alice her small brow furrowing into a scowl of concentration. Her fear changed instantly to frustration as she began searching through the future.

"I have to call Bella," she muttered before walking out of the ball field. I looked at Carlisle and felt a speck of worry underneath his unnervingly calm manner.


End file.
